Anger's Rival
by Cryysis
Summary: [AU TyKaMaRe][Chap 7 up!]Kai and Rei only listen to Anger's Rival for good reason. They're in love with the two singers, Tyson and Max! When they win a contest to hang out with them for two weeks, will things come out as planned?
1. Just A Pill

**Me: I had sudden inspiration! And now, this is the result! 'Anger's Rival' is not a real band, from what I know. This is what I get after eating tons of ice cream and whipped cream, drinking soda and listening to Pink's 'Just Like A Pill' for 15 minutes and dancing none stop! **

**Tyson: Dude, this looks interesting... But why is Tala being all flirty?**

**Tala: -triumphant smirk- Ha! This doesn't seem to bad, pretty good.**

**Kai: Hn -glares hatefully at her- I will NEVER forgive you for this, I hope you realize.**

**Me: Hehehehehe... anyways... the pairings are of course, TyKa and MaRe. There is some flirty TyTa and MaMi, but they are another story!**

**Taka: Disclaimer: Serenity doesn't own Beyblade, nor does she own Pink's song 'Just a Pill', or any other songs that may and probably will be used in this story, she's just borrowing them for the fic. However, the band' Anger's Rival' if there isn't one, and any other OCs that may appear in this fic are owned by her.**

**Me: Now on with the Story!**

**"TyKaMaRe" - speech '_TyKaMaRe_' - thoughts _"TyKaMaRe" _- lyrics**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Anger's Rival**

**Just Like A Pill**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much   
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun"_

Two voices came together, crashing into the microphone. Both holding feelings filled with emotion. Two pairs of eyes, one a mysterious blood red and the other a calm amber watched with admiration and respect. "Kai, we have to do this." Blood red eyes closed, and two colors of slate blue hair stuck closer to moon white skin as the heat of the club surrounded them.

"I know that, Rei. But we can't keep following them around like this. To them and everyone else, we're just obsessed fans like the rest of the world." He replied coolly, watching one of the boys on stage with a longing look in his usually emotionless eyes.

_"I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can"_

_"Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill" _

"Rei, I want him. _Now_." Kai's voice was demanding and silent, as the navy haired singer's voice wafted through his ears, sending shivers down his spine. Storm blue eyes closed in concentration, and tanned skin glowed goldenly in the lights. "We aren't obsessed fans, Rei. We can see something about them that no one else under stands." He said determinedly, watching the navy haired boy sing his heart out. "Tyson Kinomiya..."

Rei nodded in agreement, closing his eyes as long, raven hair flowed in the still air, sand colored skin shaking at the way the blonde singer moved. "I know how you feel, Kai. I want him to." Rei whispered back, taking in the movements of his favorite person in the world. "Max Mizuhara..." He mumbled, eyeing the said boy with a gleam in his eyes. Blonde hair shook in effort to keep from jumping around on stage, and Rei couldn't help but chuckle. Ocean blue eyes sparkled with mischievousness.

_"I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help" _

_"I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can" _

_"Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill"_

_"Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill" _

_"I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can" _

_"Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill"_

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Anger's Rival! Give it up for Tyson Kinomiya, Max Mizuhara, Tala Ivanov, and Micheal Parker! Let's give them a hand!" The small club was filled with thousands of screaming fans, and the band walked off stage. Rei turned to Kai, who nodded and walked in the direction of the band's changing rooms.

--------------------------------

"That was awesome! I love singing that song!" A navy haired boy, no older then 17, yelled, wrapping his arms around a red head with ice blue eyes. "Tala, you were awesome! I knew that you could get into these songs, but you still cease to amaze me!" A pale hand wrapped around the younger boys shoulders, and gave him a one armed hug.

"What are you talking about? You and Max are the ones who have to sing your hearts out to all those people. You guys are the amazing ones!" Tala laughed with a flirtive smirk on his face. "And you, Ty, were amazingly wonderful. I've never heard you sing with so much emotion as you did tonight." He praised, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"All right, enough you two! Go do that somewhere else!" The blonde singer laughed, watching the two boys separate. He yelped slightly, as strong hands wrapped around his waist, and dark red hair was suddenly all he could see. "Ahhh! I'm blind! I think, all I see is red!" A deep chuckle was heard, and he grinned sheepishly. "Oh, never mind, its just Micheal."

"'Just Micheal'? Nice to know that I'm loved." the oldest of the four boys huffed in mock hurt, and crossed his arms over his chest, sea green eyes glaring playfully at the blonde. "Max, I can't believe you! And I thought that we were friends! Shows how much you care! At least I have Tyson!" He huffed, taking the said boy and gripping him in near bone crushing hug. "Right, buddy?"

Tyson laughed at his friends, and returned the hug. "Always and forever!"

"From now till the end!"

"To faithfully be there, as the others best friend." Tyson and Max quoted. They gave each other odd looks, and burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter, only to be interrupted by a deep cough. When they could control themselves, they grinned down at their manager. A brown haired boy with large glasses seemingly stuck to the top of the boy's forehead were slightly adjusted. His eyes couldn't be seen by the huge mass of bangs in front of his face, and he carried a laptop in his small hands.

"Can you two be any more amazing! All if you did a wonderful job tonight!" He, Kenny, congratulated his band with obvious enthusiasm. "This is your best performance yet! Though I wish I could just send you back to your hotel rooms to get some well deserved R 'n R, you have to sign autographs for fans, and then there are the contest winners who will be staying with us for the next two weeks while we go on tour." He informed them, adjusting his glasses again. "I found out their names to. They are Kai Hiwatari, and Rei Kon. Kai is Russian, like our wonderful guitarist, Tala, and Rei is Chinese. "

Tyson nodded in understanding, and stretched out the kinks in his back. "Thanks for telling us, Chief. All righty then, lets go finish this so we can get some sleep! I'm starved!" Every one laughed, and Kenny shook his head. "Come one Maxi, lets go! I promise to get you a candy bar later so that you can have some sugar!" Max ran after his friend, a huge smile on his face.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"All ways and forever, from now till the end, to faithfully be there, as the others best friend."_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: And that was the end of chapter One: Just Like A Pill! Now, I have something for you all. If you have any songs that you would like me to use, then ask, and I may use it after I finish the ones that I all ready have planned.**

**Tyson: Wow, you're being generous!**

**Me: I know, it's so odd! But oh well.**

**Kai: Just shut up and start typing, Serenity.**

**Me: Yes sir! -goes to type 2cd chapter-**

**Taka: If she gets 10 reviews, then she'll update. Those who review get a TyKa hugging plushie with a fuming Tala plushie, cookies and a link to a TyKa site.**

**Tala: Review!**

**Kai and Tyson: NOW!**


	2. The Band Meeting

**Me: You guys can thank renanimeangel for this quick update.**

**Kai: If she hadn't nagged Serenity to near death, then she wouldn't have posted.**

**Tyson: She's got you wrapped around her finger, Serenity.**

**Me: -sticks her tounge out at him- She does not! I just wanted her to post! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Akira of the Twilight and renanimeangel because they are so awsome and my best friends!**

**Taka: Disclaimer: Serenity doesn't own Beyblade, nor does she own Pink's song 'Just a Pill', or any other songs that may and probably will be used in thie story, she's just borrowing them for the fic. However, the band 'Anger's Rival' if there isn't one, and any other OCs that may appear in this fic are owned by her.**

**Me: On with the story! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Anger's Rival**

**Band Meeting**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tyson walked out into the room, and was suddenly met with thousands of screams. He laughed aloud, and grabbed Max by the wrist to pull him forward. "Hey everyone! Not to sound mean, but we gotta make this quick! So get your butts in line and lets 'Get This Part Stared'!" Cheers erupted throughout the room, and the band members sat down and began the slow 2-hour process of signing autographs.

-----(2hours later)-----

Kai huffed in agitation, and growled as the young fan girl in front of her refused to stop talking to the navy haired bishonen. "Oh, but I'm your biggest fan! Kinomiya-sama, I worship you!"

Said blunette couldn't have looked anymore uncomfortable. "Yeah, that's nice, but there's other people behind you and--" He quickly got out of his seat to dodge the girls arms. "One of them happens to be the contest winner, so if could please--" He jumped backwards to dodge her again. "Move aside so that I can find them, I would be eternally grateful."

But the girl would have none of it. She kept pestering the boy until he was sure that his ears would bleed. Kai stood patiently, though he was mentally thinking of ways to demolish the girl and burry her body later. When he couldn't take it anymore, he opened his eyes, and glared at the girl with eyes more suited for hells demons then a charming young man.

"Will you move? You've all ready gotten your signature. Some of us are contest winners who would like to introduce ourselves to the singer that you are currently annoying." He growled.

Tyson looked behind the girl, and he couldn't help the blush that quickly over took his features. The man in front of him had two shades of hair, deep gray bangs, and navy colored hair in the back. On his face were two pairs of blue triangles, the top pair being just a bit larger then the bottom. He wore tight, black leather pants with chains hanging around in different places, and a sleeveless shirt with the top two buttons undone. He had black fingerless gloves on both hands as well. In short, he was drop dead gorgeous. But what amazed him the most was the pair of blood red orbs that seemed so full of life, yet so empty of emotion.

Shaking his head to ride himself of his thoughts, he quickly remembered what the young man had said. "So, you're the contest winner? Nice to meet you." He said enthusiastically, pushing past the infuriated fangirl. "Tyson Kinomiya, but you can call me Ty." He held his hand out in greeting.

Kai smiled genuinely, and shook the offered hand. "Nice to meet you, Ty. Kai Hiwatari." He replied. "My friend is in the other line, the one with long black hair." He pointed out Rei in the line, who had a look of extreme annoyance on his face as he stood behind another screaming fangirl, much like Kai 's situation had been.

Tyson laughed, and waved to Max. The blonde saw him, and quickly ran over to his best friend. "Dude, I hate fangirls! That girl is crazy, I swear to God!" Max cried, hiding behind the blunette. "Ty, you gotta save me!"

The blunette sighed. "I know they are, Max. But there's nothing we can do about it. With fame, come fans. Some not as... good as others. Theirs also the criticizers to, so be happy." He said, patting his friend on the head. "Hey, Kai, is that the other contest winner. Kai nodded, and called the black haired man over. He walked over, and Max gapped like a fish.

The man standing in front of him was... beautiful. He had long raven black hair that reached down to his knees, and skin the color of warm sand on the beach. His eyes were an amazing amber, and when he smiled, fangs poked out from his lips, giving him a feline look. He wore baggy black pants, and a tight, deep green Chinese style shirt. He wore fingerless wristbands, both containing the yin and yang symbol on the top, along with a deep green headband, the same color as his shirt, also containing a yin and yang symbol in the center.

Rei gave Max a wink. "I'm guessing that you either like my outfit a lot, or you just saw something really disturbing. Either way, you should close your mouth. If you leave it open to long, bugs will fly in and down your throat." He advised, chuckling when the boy closed his mouth and put a hand over it, blushing at the same time. "Just saying."

Max's blush deepened, and he buried his face in Tyson's hair, oblivious to the irritated growl that escaped Kai's lips. "Ty, can we go back to the hotel room?" At his friends nod, he pushed them all to the limo waiting for them outside. The four boys got in, and were met by the last two members of their band, along with their manager. Tala pulled Tyson next to him, and gave a toothy grin to the newcomers.

"So, these are the contest winners? Nice to meet you." Micheal nodded, but kept quiet. After introductions were made, things got quiet. Tyson ended up falling asleep, and leaning on Kai's shoulder in the process as he slept, the same with Max and Rei.

Tala chuckled, and moved some of Tyson's hair out of his face. "So, Kai, Rei, tell us about yourself." He probed, eyes glistening with curiosity. Kai was quiet, so Rei spoke instead.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Dude, I hate fangirls! That girl is crazy!"_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: And here is the second chapter of AR! I was nice today, and I posted earlier then I planned to, but I'll be nice this time, I need at least... 7 reviews to update!**

**Kai: Not bad, I'm amazed, now get writing!**

**Me: Yes sir! -goes to write next chapter-**

**Tyson: Review!**

**Taka and Tala: NOW!**


	3. Get This Party Started

**Me: And here is chapter 3 of AR! Wow, this going faster then I thought it would!**

**Max: -glomps Serenity- Dude! Thank you! I got to dance! Yay!**

**Rei: -rolls eyes, and snatches Max- Keep quiet Maxi, you don't wanna give away the secret!**

**Max: -putts his hands over his mouth-**

**Rei: Good boy!**

**Me: Okay then... anyways, thank you for the reviews guys! Sence they have that new review reply, I don't have to type them out, cause I don't want to get into trouble anyways...**

**Kai: -reads the chapter- Not to bad...**

**Tyson: Oh please, Kai. You know you love it!**

**Taka: Disclaimer: Serenity doesn't own Beyblade, nor does she own Pink's song 'Just a Pill', or any other songs that may and probably will be used in thie story, she's just borrowing them for the fic. However, the band 'Anger's Rival' if there isn't one, and any other OCs that may appear in this fic are owned by her.**

**Me: Now on with the story!**

**'_TyKaMaRe_' - thoughts "TyKaMaRe" - speach _"TyKaMaRe"_ - lyrics**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Anger's Rival**

**Get This Party Started**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rei looked at the ground, and thought for a minute before he looked up and was met with a glaring Micheal. Raising an eyebrow in question, Rei choose to ignore it. "I'm Chinese, I come from a village in the mountains. I came to Japan a few years ago, which was when I met Kai. He introduced me to Mr. Dickenson, the Director of the BBA, and I've been beybladeing most of my life, so he offered me a job. I've been working there for the past 2 and a half years."

Tala nodded in acceptance, and sent a glare in Micheal's direction before turning to Kai. "What about you? Kai, you said?" At his nod, Tala continued. "Want to share?" He asked, giving him a suspicious, questioning look. "Not like you have anything to hide."

Kai shrugged one arm careful not to wake the sleeping blunette. "I was born in Moscow. I lived with my grandfather in an Abbey till I was 14. I left the Abbey and came to Japan. When I met Mr. Dickenson, he offered me the same job he did Rei. I met Rei a year later, and I've been the World champion once, I didn't try for the next tournaments because there was no challenge, an Rei and I had gone through it easily." He gave Tala a questioning glance. He'd told them what they'd needed to know, though he left out some... vital information about themselves.

Tala nodded in acceptance, and smiled. The car stopped, and had parked in front of a large hotel. "All right we're here! Time to party!" Tala gently shook the sleeping blunette, and Micheal woke up Max. "Hey guys were here. Come on, I think that the press hasn't gotten here yet."

"Thank Kami for that." Max and Tyson said at the same time. They looked at each other curiously before shaking their heads and whipping their eyes free of sleep. "Man, we passed out pretty quick. I guess all that singing tired us out." They 7 boys walked out of the limo, and stepped into hotel.

Mumbling a small tune, Tyson smiled up at Kai. "Sorry that I fell asleep on you like that. I don't usually do that to people, and Tala's the only one besides Max who lets me use him as a pillow." A goofy grin plastered its self on Tyson's face. Kai shook is head and gave a small smile in return.

"No problem. You were tired, it's completely understandable." Kai replied. The elevator door opened, and the teens all got on. When they arrived at their floor, and stepped into the hall.

"Hey guys?" Kenny suddenly asked. "Who remembers the code key?" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks... except Tyson and Max. They kept walking, straight towards the door. Tyson typed in a few numbers, and Max put the key in and unlocked the door. Tala, Micheal and Kenny stared at the two with equal looks of shock written clearly on their face. "How'd you...?"

"Remember it?" Tyson finished. "Simple, its 11131988. My birthday, Chief. Duh." Max smiled and shook his finger at them.

"How could you guys? Forget Ty's birthday like that? Shame on you! Now come on, lets go!" Tyson pouted at them, and followed his friend into the small apartment. The moment he sat on the couch however, he was tackled... by an oddly large blue lizard.

"Ack! Dragoon! You silly dragon, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He laughed, hugging the said 'dragon'. A large wolf came out of know where, and pounced Tala, who in turn hugged the white animal like a life line.

"Wolborg! I was wondering what happened to you! They better have treated you right, or someone's gonna pay!" He cried, scratching the wolf behind the ears, who in turn licked his master's face with his large tongue.

A large tortoise slowly came out of Max's room, and the blonde ran over to hug the creature. At the same time, large eagle left its perch on the TV to come and land on Micheal's shoulder, who stroked the creature's head. "Hey Trigle. Get enough sleep?" He asked gently, and the bird chipped happily.

Rei's eyes widened slightly, but he shook his head. "Well, glad to know that you guys like animals... cause we kinda brought outs with us." He smiled sheepishly, and a loud purr was suddenly heard behind the two winners. Rei turned around, and smiled, fangs and all. "Driger! I thought you'd never get here!" The man cried, letting his tiger out of its cage.

"Well, that means that Dranzer can't be far behind..." Just as Kai spoke this, a red phoenix landed on his shoulder. "There you are, beautiful." He cooed, stroking the bird's feathers gently. Kai turned at the sound of a purr, and smiled gently at the sight of Tyson petting his dragon. '_I wonder if he purrs like that..._' Suddenly, the dragon opened his eyes, and... floated? No, flew, over to Kai and rubbed up against him gently, wishing to be petted as well. Tyson's face became a looked of shocked pleasure, and he got up and walked over to them.

"Well that's odd. Dragoon doesn't like strangers... he nearly bit Tala's head off when he first saw him..." He laughed, petting the reptile along with Kai. "He really likes you. Most dragons don't trust that easily, so that's why I was so surprised." He commented, reaching with his other hand to stroke the red phoenix on Kai's shoulder. "She really is beautiful, I've never seen a phoenix before..."

"They're rare, but Dranzer has been with me since I was a little kid. Oh, and I never told you how old I was. I'm 19. Rei over there is 18." He informed, sending Tyson a small smile.

Max let the tortoise go, and walked over to Rei. "Go to sleep, Draciel, you need it." He called over his shoulder, and watched his friend go back into his room. "Hey, Rei. Do you dance?"

Said boys eyes widened, and he shrugged. "Some, I'm not the best at it though. Why do you ask?" He asked, watching the blonde go over and turn on the stereo. Searching through the songs, he finally found one, and pressed pause.

"Cause Tyson can't dance to one of our songs, it took him forever just to get the moves right, but he hasn't done it since and refuses to. So I was wondering if you'd want to give it a shot?" He asked, giving him a pleading look. "Please Rei? I need someone to dance with! And Micheal can't dance!" He narrowly missed the pillow thrown in his direction, and stuck his tongue out the drummer. "Well, its true!" He scowled cutely. "So, whaddya say? Come on, Rei!" He gave him his best puppy eyes, and the tiger couldn't help but give in.

"All right, I'll dance with you. But only for one song, okay?" The boy nodded enthusiastically, and dragged him to the center of the room. They moved the furniture around to create a small dance floor. Tyson laughed at the two, and went over to the stereo and pressed the 'Play' button. A small laugh erupted from the system, and then the song began.

_"I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started"_

Shoulders moved to the beat, and both boys immediately let loose, and lost themselves in the rhythm.

_"Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started"_

The lights went down, and the installed spotlight landed on them. Both boys added a sense of 'dirty dancing' to their movements, twisting one way, and then grinding into each other before separating. Cheers erupted through out the room, as the lights shone off the chains on Max's pants, giving them a godly glow.

_"Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Supersta"_

More twisting ensured, and both boys were suddenly caught in a small layer of sweat. Max head bobbed up and down, and Rei's hand wrapped around his waist, dragging them closer and then both pulled apart, slightly shaken and turned on.

_"I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
Get this party started _

_Makin' my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat   
Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line _

_I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now_"

Cheers once again echoed through out the room. Max whipped his forehead clear of sweat, and gave Rei a thumbs up. "That was so cool! Next time I want a dancing partner, I'll call you up!" He gave him a 1000 mega watt smile, and glomped him.

Rei laughed, and returned the hug. "That was fun, and I totally agree with you. I haven't danced like that in forever!" He cried, and plopped down onto the couch, exhausted. Max suddenly got a gleam in his blue eyes, and turned to Tyson and Kai.

"Kai, do you dance?" At a small nod, the grin on Max's face turned evil. "Then I dare you to dance... with Tyson."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"He nearly bit Tala's head off when he first saw him..."_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: And there you have it! -bows- Thank you everyone for reading the next chapter! And if I get... 17 reviews, then I'll update! And I have a challenge for you guys! The boys, except for Micheal cause I can't think of anything for him, all have a secret that they share. The one who can guess the secret correctly, gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**Tyson: Which means that she only needs 6 more to update! So do it now so I can dance with Kai!**

**Tala: -growls- Stupid Kai... taking my Tyson... -mutters a string of curses-**

**Kai: -glares at Tala- You had best keep your hands to yourself, Ivanov.**

**Me: Reivew!**

**Everyone else: NOW!**


	4. 1, 2 Step

**Me: Yay! I got reviews! Dude, this is just to cool!**

**Taka: Don't you have someone to dedicate this to?**

**Me: Yes, I do! This chapter is dedicated, once again, to Akira of the Twilight, and her muse, Mimi! They both guessed correctly what the guys shared, and this is the prize they get!**

**Kai and Tyson: -MIA-**

**Max: Were'd they go?**

**Rei: I don't think that you want to know Max...**

**Taka: Disclaimer: Serenity doesn't own Beyblade, nor does she own Ciara's song '1, 2 Step', or any other songs that may and probably will be used in thie story, she's just borrowing them for the fic. However, the band 'Anger's Rival' if there isn't one, and any other OCs that may appear in this fic are owned by her.**

**Me: Now on with the Story!**

**'_TyKaMaRe_' - thoughts "TyKaMaRe" - speach _"TyKaMaRe" _- lyrics**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Anger's Rival**

**1, 2 Step**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tyson chuckled. "Jeez, Max. You sound like a matchmaker or something." He shook his head, and gave Kai a curious look. "So? You up to it?"

The predatory gleam in Kai's eyes was the only warning Tyson got, but it disappeard just as quickly as it had come, and was replaced with a smirk. "Only if you think that you're up to it. I wouldn't want to seem like I'm gloating or something because I get to dance with you." Tyson's eyes widdened, and he gave Kai (or at least what Kai believed to be) a proud, disbelieving look. Max stared at him with a huge smile on his face, and came over to pat his best friend on the back.

"Tyson, I swear to Kami, if you don't dance with this guy after that little speech, then you've got to be the biggest idiot on the entire world!" Tyson rolled his eys, and nudged the blonde with his elbow.

"Just go get the CD, baka!" Tyson replied, blushing. He shook his head at his best friend, and turned back to Kai. "Well, first thing, Max is right. And I will gladly dance with you." He replied, placing his beloved dragon around his neck, all most like a snake. "Its a shame that no one talks like that anymore. These days, everything is delt with so lightly now. Even if the conversation has a remote amount of depth in it, its usually about politics." His nose scrunched at the familiar subject. "I can't find anyone who understands the meaning of a deep conversation, about anything at all..." His eyes glazed over, as if he was lost in a trance. Kai thought he'd never looked more beautiful. He closed his eyes, and opened them. They were back to normal. "Sorry bout that, I'll just get out of it every now and then."

"It's all right. I agree with you whole-heartedly." And he did. That was one of the many things that he and Tyson, though he didn't know it, had in common. Their beliefs were the same, and Kai couldn't have loved him more for it. Max came back out with the CD, and placed it in the sterio, getting to the song and waiting for the two teens to be ready. "However, more on that subject later. I think it's out turn to dance." Tyson nodded, and placed Dragoon on Tala's shoulder, while Danzer flew on top of the sterio, as if wanting to get a good veiw. The two boys walked out into the center of the room, and a clap erupted from the sterio before the song started.

_"Ladies and gentlemen (ladies and gentlemen, gentlemen, gentlemen, ooh-wee)_

_This is a Jazze Phizzle (Jazze Phizzle) Productshizzle_

_Missy (Missy)_ _The princess is here (ooh-wee)_

_(She's here) Ciara! This beat is..._

_Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh_

_Work my body, so melodic, this beat flows right through my chest_

_Everybody, Ma and Papi came to party_

_Grab somebody, work your body, work your body_

_Let me see you 1, 2 step"_

The dancers movments became one, and they kept in time with the rythm. Shoulders moved forwards and back, from side to side, bodies spun, hands flew to chests and down, and they became the ultimate dance partners. They moved towards eachother and seperated unwillingly, both lifting their heels in time with the named steps.

_"Rock it, don't stop it, Everybody get on the floor_

_Wake the party up, We about to get it on_

_Let me see ya, 1, 2 step _

_I love it when ya, 1, 2 step _

_Everybody,_ _1, 2 step _

_We about to get it on_

_(This beat is)_

_Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it_

_(Jazze made it) _

_So retarded, top-charted,_ _Ever since the day I started_

_Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it,_ _Goodies make the boys jump on it _

_No, I can't control myself,_ _Now let me do my 1, 2 step (come on)"_

The dancers exchanged knowing looks, and closed the distance between them, purposfully grinding into eachother with as much strength as they could muster, before pulling back and repeating the process. Layer after layer of sweat trickled down their bodies gracefully, though the song had barely started.

_"Rock it, don't stop it, Everybody get on the floor_

_Wake the party up, We about to get it on_

_Let me see ya, 1, 2 step _

_I love it when ya, 1, 2 step _

_Everybody,_ _1, 2 step _

_We about to get it on_

_(We gon' drop the beat like this, ooh-wee)"_

Max's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he watched his best friend make himself known to the dancing world... at least, to the few actual dancers in the room. "Remind me to never put those two together on a dance floor in public. We'd be running from yaoi fans and yaoi haters for the rest of our lives."

Rei chuckled, and shook his head. Kai seemed to be having a grand time dancing up there with Tyson. "I'll remind you, but if Kai wants to dance, he'll dance, I'm not gonna stop him." Max shook his head, and went back to watching the two teens.

_"It don't matter to me_

_We can dance slow (ladies and gentlemen)_

_Which ever way the beat drops,_ _Our bodies will go (I like this) _

_So swing it over here, Mr. DJ (hey, hey)_

_And we will, we will rock you up (oh yeah)_

_It don't matter to me,_ _We can dance slow (dance slow ya, ya, ya)_

_Which ever way the beat drops,_ _Our bodies will go (hey, hey)_

_So swing it over here, Mr. DJ (ladies and gentlemen)_

_And we will, we will rock you up (let's shake)"_

They came together and split apart when the music requierd, though it took them much effort to do so. Both were thinking the same thing at the same time. '_Why does this have to end? Why can't we go on forever?_'

_"I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello_

_Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat _

_I know you heard about a lot of great MC's_

_But they ain't got nothin' on me _

_Because I'm 5 ft 2, I wanna dance with you_

_And I'm sophisticated fun, I eat filet mignon_

_And I'm nice and young, best believe I'm number one (oh)_

_"Rock it, don't stop it, Everybody get on the floor_

_Wake the party up (oh), We about to get it on_

_Let me see ya, 1, 2 step _

_I love it when ya, 1, 2 step _

_Everybody,_ _1, 2 step _

_We about to get it on_

_"Rock it, don't stop it, Everybody get on the floor_

_Wake the party up, We about to get it on_

_Let me see ya, 1, 2 step _

_I love it when ya, 1, 2 step _

_Everybody,_ _1, 2 step _

_We about to get it on_

_This is for the hearing impaired (hearing impaired)_

_A Jazze Pha production (ooh-wee, ooh-wee)"_

The song ended, and everthing was quiet. The room suddenly filled with cheers, and Tala kissed Tyson on the cheek lovingly. This was a normal gesture between the two, seeing as how even though Tala was born and raised in Russia, half his family was French and practiced their culture quite frequently. Tyson knew this, and gladly accepted it after Tala had done it the first time, and they went their ways with it. However, Kai (being the Tyson fan that he is, and caring less then shit about the others except partly for Max) didn't know that.

"Tala! Your arms on fire!" Micheal's voice rang through the room, and Tala quickly tried to put it out. When he failed, he muttered a string a of curses, and tore his shirt off. Yet the moment it hit the floor, the fire decided to catch flame to the carpet as well. "Shit!"

Max's eyes suddenly closed, and water seemed to seep from the moisture in the air, falling onto the flames and extinguishing them. "Where did that fire come from?" He muttered, knowing that it was none of his friends. "Micheal, did you do that?" Micheal shook his head, and their gaze went towards Tyson. He shook his head, in as much shock as the others. No one seemed to notice the look of satisfaction that had overcome Kai's features, or the glare that was burning into the back of his head, courtesy of Rei.

"Tala? Are you okay?" Tyson asked worriedly, coming to his friends side. He got a nod for a confermation, and he gave the red head a tight hug. Seemingly out of know where, Tyson's eyes got distant for a few seconds, and then he looked at Kai with a shocked expression, the same with Rei. "Well that's a shock." He mumbled, and without another word, immediatly went to bed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'Why does this have to end? Why can't this go on forever?'_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: All righty then... and that was chapter four! Whowa! I'm good! Now, for the next chapter I want... 23 reviews.**

**Taka: Only 6 more to the next chapter! Wow, you're being really generous...**

**Tyson: Man, that was harsh!**

**Kai: -evil satifaction- So long as Tala gets hurt, I could care less! However... Serenity, why the hell are you making it seem like Tala and Tyson have a thing for eachother!**

**Me: I'm not! They've known eachother forever in ths story, and I won't willingly write one with a TalaxTyson pairing becaus I'll be killed! Ren would stop rping as you, and then were would I be! So get over it and deal or I'll make this a TyTa and you can have MING MING!**

**Zoe: Uh oh... Serenity's mad...**

**Kai: -shocked look- ...**

**Me: Thought so!**

**Tyson: Review!**

**Tala: NOW!**


	5. Family Portrait

**Me: Ah, finally! The long awaited 5th chapter of AR is here! I'm sorry for the late update you guys, but I have school during the week, and I was working on my math project. The next update may come thie weekend, depending on whether or not I get enough reviews, but the one after that, no matter how many reviews I get, will come definatly late.**

**Kai: She was banned from the computers because she was checking her e-mail and talking on instant messanger at the Boys and Girls Club.**

**Tyson: It isn't an excuse, its the truth.**

**Me: I'm so sorry you guys, I tried to make this one longer and more TyKa'y for you so it would make up for my mistakes. Hope it works.**

**Taka: Serenity doesn't own Beyblade, howver she does own A beyblade, actually two. Anyways, she doesn't own any songs that are used in this fic, however if any poems are writtn then they are more then likly her own work, because she's tired of that. And I think that's it...**

**Zoe: Yep, that's right!**

**Me: Now, on with the story!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anger's Rival**

**Family Portrait**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everyone had gone to bed about half an hour after Tyson. Kai was still a little worried about the teen, but the others assured him nothing was wrong. Max went into Tyson's room, and Tala and Micheal went into another, leaving Kenny's room and the room that Kai and Rei were to share.

"Rei, do you think maybe I shouldn't have done that? I think Tyson got mad... he can read minds, I felt him inside my head. And If I remember correctly, Tala is an empath, so he could feel my anger of course." Kai asked the nekojin, who was currently admiring a picture of Max that he kept in the locket around his neck. When he didn't recive an answer, he shrugged, and went to bed.

(0)(0)(0)

Snores rolled softly through the room, and a solitary eye opened, revealing the deep blue of Tyson's left eye. He sat up from his postion, and making sure that Max was asleep, headed out into the living room.

(0)(0)(0)

All Kai knew was that music was playing, and a soft voice echoed into his ears. Shaking his head in a vain attepmt to clear it, he got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He was more then shocked to hear Tyson's soft voice echoing into his room. He looked over at Rei, confirming that he was asleep, then looking at the clock. His eyes widdened in surprise. '_It's one in the morning! What's he doing up?_' Opening the door, he stepped into the next room, and softly closed it behind him.

"No! That's not right, it sounds horrible!" Tyson scolded himself harshly, yet his voice was so low Kai had to strain to hear it. Kai walked into the room and watched the blunette curiosly. Tears were streaming down his face, making his eyes look like uncut sappires. Staring as the younger shredded the paper in his hand, he concentrated his power, and watched as he made the floating mug filled with what looked like hot chocolate land infront of Tyson. Said boy looked up in shock, and his head whipped around, eyes going wide at the site of the older man standing in the doorway.

"There a reason that you're up at one in the morning, and cursing up a storm with tears streaming down your face?" Kai asked softly, walking over and bringing the younger into a near bone crushing hug. "You said that you wanted someone who you could have a deep conversation with, so I'm here to speak and listen." He felt the younger boys body wrack with sobs, and his chest became wet with salty tears.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be..." Tyson whipped his eyes dry of tears, but only moments later they filled with the acid hot water again, dropping onto a notebook filled with crossed out words, rewritten about five times each, and some were scribbled neatly in fine rows, only to be scratched through and changed. "I shouldn't be crying like this... but I couldn't sleep, and something happened earlier today, so I just broke down..." Leaning into the safety of Kai's arms he softly began to sing.

_"Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound._

_You're pain is painful and its tearin me down._

_I hear glasses breakin, as I sit up in my bed._

_I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said._

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother._

_And this I come home to, this is my shelter._

_It ain't easy, growin up in World War III,_

_Never knowin what love could be, you'll see._

_I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family."_

Tyson sniffled again, his voice seemingly lost until he choked back another sob, and looked up into worried blood red eyes. He smiled weakly in reassurance, and lips suddenly descended on his softly, before pulling back in a small caress. "Wh-where'd... that come from?"

Looking at him serisously, Kai sighed and thought of how to word his answer into one that would sound just how he wanted it to. Caring, gently firm and serious all at once. But he'd never been good with words, so this wasn't as easy as it sounded. "Ty... as weird as this sounds, I know more about you then you're average fan. I've been watching, no not stalking," Kai added hastily, when he saw Tyson's eyes widden slightly. "I've been watching you for years now. I know that you're band hasn't been around that long, but as weird as this may sound, I've known you since the day you were born. I was there to witness it, and I can't help thinking about whether or not you can really understand this, but we've been friends for... nearly 12 years." Kai stopped abrubtly, letting the information sink into the blunette's head. There was alot more then that, but he didn't want to tell him everything at once.

Tyson shook his head, and rubbed his temples in a stressful manner. "So let me get this straight... you've known me since the say I was born, and we've been best friends for nearly 12 years?" At the nod he recieved, he continued. "But then... wait... before the accident... all I remember was a boy... he had..." He looked startled, and gave Kai a hesitant glance. "Two shades of hair... and red eyes... that was you..."

Kai nodded. "Yes, that was me. But enough of the past, the future is what matters now. Why don't you finish that song that you were singing just a few mintues ago?"

Tyson blushed. "It sucks really bad."

"So?"

Tyson shrugged, then huffed lightly in annoyance. "Allright." Starting to sing softly again, he started from the beginning until reaching were he'd left off.

_"Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave _

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_

_Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too _

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family"_

That was Tyson's deepest fear, losing his family because of love, something that he had never completely understood. Yet now, the fear that wracked his mind slowly shrunk away, as a feeling of saftey came over him, wrapped tightly in Kai's protective embrace.

_"Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave _

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name"_

Kai's arms became slightly tighter around the younger teen, and he leaned back into the couch, burrying his nose in Tyson's hair. '_Hmmm... smells like summer rain..._'

_"In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally _

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally   
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave) _

_Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone _

_Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little guy forever  
I'll go to sleep at night"_

Finishing off the song, Tyson started dozing. Yawning lightly, he snuggled further into Kai's chest, and a welcomg sent of vanilla cinnomen wafted into his nostrils. "Mmmm, Kai you smell good." A small chuckle was his response, and a light 'thank you' was all Tyson heard before being completely surrounded by a warm blanket, and Kai's comforting body heat drifting him off to dream land.

Kai smiled softly when he realized that Tyson had fallen asleep, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Good night, itoshi(1). I'll see you in the morning." He whispered silently, before following him into the world of dreams.

(0)(0)(0)

Unbeknownst to the two teens, a pair of glistening ice colored eyes stared at them enviously.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"I've been watching, no not stalking."_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: ... Well, that was angsty, but still TyKa. Came out better then I thought it would anyways. And for those if you who don't know, itoshi means beloved. And did anyone notice that I changed the lyrics? Even though it was only that little word, I changed it... no one noticed.**

**Kai: I'm amazed, its pretty decent.**

**Tyson: Good job Serenity! I'm proud of yu!**

**Tala: -is off killing Kai plushies-**

**Me: -coughs- Okay then. Anyways, I want... 38 reviews before the next chapter, gives me some time to get my ideas going and everthing. **

**Taka: Review!**

**Zoe: Please!**

**Everyone: NOW!**


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Me: You guys are so lucky… I could have been so evil and just not updates…**

**Kai: And the readers would have killed you, especially Ren.**

**Me: Shush! That means nothing! You people had best be happy wit this update, cause it's five pages long!**

**Tyson: Is it really? Wow, never knew that you could type that much…**

**Taka: Serenity doesn't own beyblade or any songs that are used in this story. She only borrows them, she does own Anger's Rival if the band isn't real outside this fic, and she owns and OC's like myself that are used.**

**Me: Now on with the story!**

**TyKaMaRe – thought speech "TyKaMaRe" - speech _"TyKaMaRe"_ - Lyrics '_TyKaMaRe_' - Thought**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-------------------------------------------------------------

**Anger's Rival**

**Secrets Revealed**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight gently poured through the closed window, gliding over the floor and past the couch, the two sleeping teens undisturbed. The smell of vanilla flavored coffee swam through the air currents in the room, and the younger of the two teens opened one eye sleepily, snuggling into the warmth that surrounded him.

'_Wait... warmth? Max is the only one who sleeps next to me, and he ends up stealing all the covers... so how am I warm? Unless Tala and Max switched during the middle of the night... but even then, Tala's all chilly, and I end up getting buried under the covers to keep warm, so how...?_'The blunette yawned lightly, and heard a half-hearted chuckle behind him. He froze, and turned to look at who was laying under him.

"Kai? How did you... oh." He smacked himself upside the head, the memory of last night finally making itself known. He gave the older man a slightly confused look, mistakenly looking him in the eyes, and finding that he really didn't want to look away.

The sound of a door opening didn't disrupt the two boys who suddenly had lost themselves in the each other's eyes. A blonde head poked out of the room, a pout on his adorable face. He looked around for his best friend, and shook his head when he saw him lying on the couch. But it didn't seem like he was alone...

"Ty? Who are you laying on the couch with?" Max asked suddenly, blue eyes gazing steadily at them questioningly. A tanned face popped to the side of the black... pillow? No, that was a head of hair. Must be Kai's... he shook his head, and when the 'pillow' looked backwards, Max nearly fell over from shock when he saw the two red orbs glaring at him. "Kai! Dude, Tala's gonna rip your head off!"

Said red head walked out of his room, took one look at the two, and growled quite loudly in his throat. He walked over, grabbed Tyson's hand, and yanked him into the other room.

Kai looked after them, slightly confused. He blinked away the fog that clouded his mind, and abruptly stood to go after them, until a sand colored hand pushed him back onto the couch, while amber eyes glared heatedly at him. Rei had walked out and seen the two, which had nearly given him a heart attack. He hadn't noticed Max in the doorway, giving the two an odd look.

"What were you thinking! You can't do this to him Kai! We haven't even gotten close enough to them yet, to where we can come close to revealing who we are!" The neko-jin hissed, using his hands to pin the boy by the shoulders. "What did you tell him! How much?"

Blood red eyes narrowed dangerously, but Rei didn't back down. "I told him that I knew him, that I've known him all his life, I won't hide this, Rei, I need him back!"

"You can't have him back yet! Kai, when the accident happened, they lost all memory of their past except for a few things, we can't rush this! You knew what was going to happen! He probably thinks that you're a crazed idiot!"

"That isn't true! You weren't there last night, Rei! He remembers me! He knows who I am!"

"That's all fine and dandy, but he's sure to tell Max--"

"Tell me what?" The blonde asked, clearly tired of being ignored, and interested at the conversation that he had just witnessed play out right before his eyes. Rei looked up at the blonde, a look of horror and shock written clearly on his face.

"Just that uh... well..." Rei tried to think, but when he his mind couldn't come up with anything, blue eyes glared at him. Max stalked over to the boy, and pointed a finger at his chest accusingly.

"What about me and Tyson do you two know? We've never met you before! How do you two know about the accident?" He glared coldly at the black haired boy, waiting for his answers. "Well? I'm waiting! And it better be the right answer to!" He added.

Rei sighed, and glared at Kai, before looking back helplessly at Max. "I wish I could tell you, but you wouldn't believe me." Unfortunately for Rei, that wasn't the answer Max had been looking for.

(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Tala, I don't see what the big deal is!" Tyson whined, giving the red head a pleading look. When Tala had seen the two together, he'd grown furious, grabbed him by the wrist and forcefully dragged him into the other spare bedroom. "It was just a night on the couch, Kai found me out in the living room, and we fell asleep, nothing happened! I swear!"

Tala glared icily at the blunette who was pleading with him. Didn't he see it? Why couldn't Tyson understand? "That's not the point, Tyson! For all you know, he cold have been pretending to sleep and tried to rape you or something! He's just like all the other crazed fans out there! Don't you understand that?" He cried, grabbing the boys' shoulders and staring at him evenly.

"Tala, listen I know that you're worried, but he's a good guy, and it's not like I'm dating him or something. It's just..." Tyson looked down at the floor, hesitant to go on and reveal what Kai had told him last night.

"It's just what, Tyson?"

"Tala, he... remember when Max and I first met you and Micheal back in 2003?" At the confirmation, he continued. "Well, about six months before that, Max and I had been in Southern Ukraine, at a hospital. We had gotten into a car wreck, and lost our memories. Two years later, we were released. In the beginning, the only four things that were remembered were our names, birthdays and our ages. Max... he remembered a pair of amber eyes and fangs, and I..." He stopped, not wanting to continue. He knew that if he did, Tala would either be extremely mad at him, or considers him insane. "I remembered a boy with two shades of hair, and blood red crimson eyes. Tala, I think that Kai's the guy that I remember, and if he is, I can get my past back."

Tala was beyond furious. Tyson seemed to think that this random guy, who just _happened_ to have red eyes and two shades of hair was this guy from his past? "Tyson, I understand that you want to find this guy, but there's no guarantee that he's the one. I mean, how often does someone that you haven't seen for so many years suddenly appear? He could just be saying that to use you!"

Tyson looked at Tala as if he'd grown a second head. His eyes became deep blue, nearly black, and he stood, electricity forming around his body and flashing through his eyes. "I'll tell you this much, Tala! It may not seem all that much to you, but I believe him, and I'm sorry that you don't but don't treat my past like its nothing! I don't know who I am, where I came from, nothing! And he may be able to help me! So until you start to care, you won't be seeing me around at all!" He growled, stalking towards the door and tearing it open, then slamming it behind him, not caring at all when he heard the 'thud' of the painted wood fall onto the gray carpet.

(0)(0)(0)(0)

"How the hell do you know me! Are you a stalker or something?" Max cried furiously. He didn't seem to notice the flickering lights, though it registered in his mind when his best friend swarmed into the room, lightning surrounding his body. Max glared one more time at Rei, before turning and walking next to Tyson.

"Not now Max." Tyson hissed out, a glare set firmly on his ace.

"What did he say?" Max asked, giving Tyson a slightly concerned look.

Tyson turned black eyes on his friend, and looked around the room to see who all else was in there. Micheal was still asleep, oblivious to the events and Kenny was more then likely locked up in his bathroom, scared to near death. The only other people who were in the room were Rei and Kai. He looked over at Rei, then back at Max. "You can trust him."

Max gave his friend a curious look. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because its true." Tyson replied. His anger was suddenly calmed when Kai's hand came in contact with his shoulder in a comforting manner.

'_What could have mad him this angry...?_' Kai wondered. Tyson looked around, then over at Kai. "What?" He asked, when Tyson's gaze turned suspicious.

'_Kai can't read minds, so how...?_' Kai's eye widened. That couldn't have been... _Tyson_? What was he doing in Kai's head?

'_Now I know I'm going crazy..._' He thought, shaking his head.

Kai? Tyson thought attentively. Can you hear me...?

Tyson? How are you in my head?

I don't know... wait a minute...

What is it? Kai used this newfound 'ability' to probe Tyson's mind, trying to find out what had caused the blunettes earlier anger.

"TYSON!" Tala's sudden outburst rang through the small room, and said boy turned angry eyes on the guitarist before briskly walking away to the kitchen. The red head came in, fuming rage clear in his eyes. He looked around and when his eyes settled on Kai, his gaze turned hard. "Where is he?"

"You mean Tyson? Not somewhere you should be, at the moment, seeing as what you said to him pissed him off beyond belief." Came Kai's answer, emotion blank in his eyes.

Tala looked somewhat shocked, and his face twisted into a look of disgust. "He told you?"

"No, I just have a good way of knowing these things." Kai responded, glaring in warning at Tala. "I've seen his temper, and I really do pity anyone that it's aimed at, because no one should have to see him angry. It's a site that only those with no hope of ever becoming one with themselves and realizing their mistakes should witness." Kai finished.

Tala glared at him, he could see the hidden meaning in his words. "Are you implying that I should apologize for his mistakes? He's the one who should apologize! He's the one who trusts you like he's known you all his life and should just run away with you or something! You don't hold any 'key' to his past, and you need leave now before I call the cops for intimidation!" Tala cried.

Tyson stormed into the kitchen, grabbing Tala's shoulder and spinning him around to face him, eyes glistening with unshed tears as a cold rage swept throughout his body, making Tala shiver in spite of his anger towards his best friend.

"Don't you **_DARE_** try that trick with Kai! Tala, you have no idea what's its like to not know who you are or where you came from! Where the hell did you think the lyrics that Max and I write come from! Some silly fantasy? No! There real, they mean something to us, and the fact that you treat this like it's a nothing just pisses me off to no absolute end!" The blunette screamed, tears shining in his eyes and pouring down his face. He pounded weakly on his chest, sobs escaping his chapped lips, his voice raspy from all the yelling he'd done.

Tala couldn't have been more shocked. He'd never heard Tyson yell, and it scared him, to think that he'd gone through this much pain without any one to understand and help him besides Max, tore him in two. He wanted to wrap his arms around the boy, to just hold him close and to comfort him, but before he could, Tyson turned around, apparently heading for the door. But before he could really get away, Kai reached out to Tyson, and slowly brought him into what looked like a bone-crunching embrace.

The sudden sound of a knock on the door threw everyone off guard. Tala opened it, and outside stood two men. One of them had orange hair and pale green eyes. His smile was soft and gentle, his slightly pale skin seemingly perfect in the light. He wore a long white trench coat, the buttons stitched across from each other. He also wore long white pants and brown shoes.

The other one had extremely short black hair, the sideburns cut into six or seven rectangles on each side. His skin was pale as a ghost, and his river blue eyes stared with such intensity it made one think that he was searching their very soul. He wore baggy black pants, chains hanging randomly in different directions, criss-crossing in whatever direction they could. Holding up his pants was a black leather belt with fire and skull designs circling the entire strap. His shirt was long sleeved, black as well, and his shoes were black vans with black laces. On his neck hung cross necklaces and chains with deadly miniature knives and daggers. His wrists supported the black Korn band wristband, more then likely hiding the scars from more thoughts of suicide then most have in a lifetime. The digits of his fingers each held one pure silver skull ring with rubies for eyes and cracks galore on their foreheads.

Both boys walked straight past Tala, the orange-headed man walking over to Max, and the gothic looking boy walked over to Tyson.

Both of them fell onto one knee, the black haired man looked up into Tyson's eyes, and the orange haired man looked straight up into Max's, and whispered the four words that suddenly made both singers go bright red. The exact same moment, and the exact same words...

"Will you marry me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_You don't know what it's like not knowing anything about your past!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Finally! Okay, the reason that I described the black haired guy with more detail is because he's an OC, and the orange haired guy is Brooklyn, just to you guys know.**

**Taka: I'm gonna die, I know it…**

**Kai: Anyways…**

**Me: Okay, Now if I don't get at least 40 reviews, I won't update. I only did it this time because it's Christmas and I wanted to give you guys a present, so here you go!**

**Tala: Review!**

**Everyone: NOW!**


	7. The Past

**Me: Yes I know, this is a long awaited post and I'm sorry it took so long!**

**Taka: People are mad at you I'll bet.**

**Me: I know... just like you. Now please do the disclaimer!**

**Taka: Disclaimer: Serenity doesn't own Beyblade, nor does she own any songs that may and probably will be used in this story, she's just borrowing them for the fic. However, the band 'Anger's Rival' if there isn't one, and any other OC's that may appear in this fic are owned by her. She also doesn't own the two gangs mentioned in here, they are real gangs and are only being used for the fic, nothing more. So no profit is being made off of this.**

**Me: Now on with the Story!**

**"TyKaMaRe" - speech '_TyKaMaRe_' - thoughts _"TyKaMaRe" _- lyrics**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anger's Rival**

**The Past**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson and Max stared wide eyed at the two newcomers, and suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and laughter. The black haired boy and the orange haired boy both smiled and stood.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean..." Tyson said, trying to contain his laughter. "To laugh but..." He giggled again, and laughed out loud when he heard Max's snorts of laughter. "You just... you looked so serious..." He said, tears pouring down his face from laughing so hard.

The black haired boy feigned hurt, as he struck a pose of anguish. "Ta-kun, I can't believe that you'd think I _wasn't_ serious!" He joked, a playful smile on his face.

Tyson wiped the tears from his eyes, finally controlling his voice. "You've asked me that plenty of times before Taka-kun, And the answer will all ways be the same." He replied, a knowing smirk covering his features. "I would marry you, but you're not my true love!" He cried, giving him his brightest smile.

"I still say you're just stalling." The boy now known as Taka replied, looking over at his companion. "What about you, Brooklyn? Max give you the same answer?"

Brooklyn shook his head. "I have yet to actually GET an answer, he's still laughing." He leaned back against the wall, watching the younger intensely. That only made Max's laughter soar higher, and he soon fell on his back side, tears pour down his face like waterfalls.

Max breathed deeply, finally getting some sort of hold on his laughter, though small giggles still escaped. He gave Brooklyn an apologetic smile, and stood, brushing off imaginary dirt. "Sorry dude, but Ty's right. You guys looked so serious about it, and no offense, out you're not my true love!"

Rage emitted off of the other three of the boys in the room, and Tyson looked behind him. "Kai? You okay?" He asked, turning to look at the older with a confused look on his face. Kai's body shook, and something inside the kitchen burst. Tyson gave Max one of their shared 'what just happened' looks, before nodding. Brooklyn gave the two curious looks.

"Well?" Max and Tyson both snapped to attention. "Aren't you going to introduce us? I highly doubt that you've mentioned us before ever sense you two became huge stars." Brooklyn looked offended, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not true!" Max defended quickly. "We tried to find you, but we didn't know where you were! Ty even sent a mental link to look for Taka, and not even THAT worked!" Tyson nodded in his own defense. Taka put a hand on Max's mouth before he could say anything more, causing Rei to glare at the teen coldly. Taka returned it, and went back to what he was doing.

"I would have been amazed if Tyson had been able to find me, because I'd been hiding my magnetic waves. That's the original reason that we came here. We need you two to come back to the Crypt. Now." Silence followed after that. Taka took his hand away from Max's mouth, and turned with serious eyes to Tyson. "Takao... you know better then anybody that we can't survive without you and Max. There's trouble. Rick's back, and he's got all of the Bloods on our trail, hunting for us. We were hoping that you two could come back and help us fight them. We're losing numbers. Fast."

Tyson bit his lip, nearly hard enough for it to bleed. "But what about the treaty?" He questioned, looking up into Taka's river blue eyes. "I know that it wasn't really what everyone wanted, but it kept the peace--"

"Tyson, what's going on?" Tala spoke up, mid sentence. He didn't like the way that this was going. First this Kai guy thinks that he can come in and just take Tyson from him, and now some guy whose name means hawk is asking him to marry him? What the fuck! "Who the hell are these guys, and why do I get the feeling that they aren't fans?"

Tyson groaned before sending a stormy glare over towards the red-head. "This is Hawk Eye, the leader of the Crypts. That is Zeus, the second in command of the Crypts. They aren't fans, well they may be, but that's not the point! They're old friends of ours. We met them the year after we lost our memory and the year before we met you two. Max and I joined the Crypts, and my street name is Arashi, and Max's is Snapping Turtle. Now shut up, and let me finish." Tyson was still mad at Tala for his earlier comments.

Taka spoke up first. "The treaty was broken after you two left. You guys kept the peace going because no one wanted to get on your bad sides. Without you around, everyone ignored it and just kept fighting." Taka looked downcast. "Raul and Julia... they both died a few days ago at the hands of King and Queen." Taka's gaze turned cold. "We need you back, if only for a short while. Without you two, there's no real reason for the Bloods to fear us. The think that they can wipe us out, and so far they've succeeded. Rick is going to kill every last one of us if he can help it. We only just barely managed to counter his latest attack."

"So what your saying is, Rick wants to kill you all?" Brooklyn nodded. Max looked over at Tyson, who sighed. He wanted to spend more time with Kai and be able to protect the others... then an idea formed in his mind. "That's it! You guys can all stay with us!"

"WHAT!" Four voices collided into one. Max literally glomped his best friend. Rei and Kai looked from Tyson and Max, to Taka and Brooklyn, then to each other. This was NOT going how they'd planned, at all. Tala's face was the same color as his hair, and ice formed on his hands, covering his clenched fists.

"There's no way that these guys can stay with us! Come on, think logically!" Tala screeched, the ice traveling up his arms at a slow speed.

"There's only like... what, 45 of them with Taka and Brooklyn? We can't do much about the others, but we can give these guys a place that they can call safe! The ballroom in the hotel will do just fine!" Max defended, just as Michael decided to make his appearance, with Kenny hiding behind him.

"What's going on?" Michael grabbed Kenny out from behind him and plopped him on the floor in everyone's view. Max gave Michael and annoyed look, and sent a pleading face in Tyson's direction. Tyson grinned and snapped his fingers. That caused a yelp from the second red haired man, who rubbed his ass as if it were in pain. Max and Tyson chuckled, but other then that they seemed completely oblivious to Michael's killing glare.

"Anyways..." Kai tapped Tyson on the shoulder, and he turned a questioning gaze to the older teen. He could tell Tala was pissed, even without reading his thoughts.

"Kinomiya, isn't this supposed to be a two week vacation for the two chosen fans?" The dual haired teen gestured to himself and Rei, and Tyson gave a nod of agreement. "So why are there going to be so many other people?"

"It's for protection reasons. I don't want to leave my friends out there on their own, especially when their lives could be in danger." The blunette explained, and Taka came up behind Tyson.

"I do apologize if we're ruining anything, but this is much appreciated and needed. We'll try to stay out of yall's way and keep quiet. This way we aren't running around on the streets, and you guys can do whatever it is you do. Sound good to everyone?" The black haired teen questioned, and he got nods from Tyson, Max, Rei and Tala. Brooklyn grinned.

"Looks like the other three got outvoted." He commented dryly, before standing up and taking a deep bow. "Thank you both, we're in yor debt."

"No your not. We do anything for our friends, you know that." Max chided, playfully whacking the orange haired teen upside the head. He got a smile in response, and Taka headed for the door with Brooklyn not far behind. "See ya guys!"

"Yeah, don't be strangers!" Tyson called as well, and they got two half hearted waves in response. They grinned, and turned to the others. They were getting two identical glares from the redheads, and Kai and Rei were both looking ready to kill the "competition". Kenny just looked down right dead. Tyson and Max sighed, and nodded. This was going to be a long two weeks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe that you'd think I wasn't serious!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Gosh that took far to long to do... I apologize guys, I'm not gonna give an excuse, I'm only gonna say that it's pure laziness that kept me from updating.**

**Tyson: Least you updated.**

**Taka: I can't believe this... who the hell are you pairing me with, Serenity!**

**Me: None ya beeswax. Anyways, I'm done asking for a certain amount of reviews to update, so you wanna, though I'd like you to, please review!**


End file.
